College Life at Berk University
by JackunzelandMericcup
Summary: Rapunzel Corona is finally in college. She's left all her friends and family behind to move on to something better. On her first day, she ends up meeting a boy that'll soon become her best friend, and possibly something more.
1. Broken Noses and a New Friend

**_College Life at Berk University. _**

**Rapunzel Corona is finally in college. She's left all her friends and family behind to move on to something better. On her first day, she ends up ****meeting a boy that'll soon become her best friend, and possibly something more.**

**_Broken Noses and A New Friend_**

I swore to myself that I was going to tell him before I left. That was most likely the last time I was going to see him for who knows how long. How could I have chickened out like that?

I had it all planned out. I was going to tell him that I was in love with him before I left for Berk University. What's wrong with me? He's my best friend! I could tell him anything!

I was supposed to tell Eugene Fitzherbert that I was in love with him.

I was chanting the words "I love you" in my head over and over as I made my way to his house to say goodbye to him. But as soon as I saw him, I couldn't do it. I lost all confidence I had in telling him.

So now here I am. Walking through the campus of my new college, talking on the phone to my other best friend who is practically my sister, Merida.

"Punz! How could you not tell him? You've only been in love with him since... Forever!"

I smiled. Even though Merida is miles away, I could feel like she was right next to me. I was going to miss her Scottish accent though.

"I don't know, Mer. I was going to tell him, I swear, but as soon as I was face to face with him I just couldn't do it!" I started struggling trying to get my box of kitchen supplies over one of the curves and accidentally ended up knocking it over. I groaned "I'll have to call you back. I haven't even made it to my dorm yet and I'm already making a mess of things"

Merida laughed and I knew she was rolling her eyes at me "I'll talk to you later, Punz."

I slid my phone in my pocket and sighed when I looked at the stuff I had to pick up. I put the box right side up and started throwing things back into it. I grabbed a frying pan laying closest to me, and at the same time someone tapped my shoulder.

Unfortunately for him, I turned around, swinging the frying pan out of fear, and hit him in the face, knocking him down. I gasped and dropped the frying pan. I wouldn't be surprised if he was knocked out cold. I threw my hands over my mouth and stared down at him. Great. First day and I'm already knocking people out.

I knelt down next to this boy and put a hand on his shoulder, hoping more than anything that he wasn't unconscious. I heard him groan and he rolled over so he was now on his back. I scrunched my face up when I saw that he was bleeding, most likely from where I hit him with the frying pan "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked him as I offered him my hands to help him up "Do you need help?"

He smirked at me "As long as you promise not to hit me with a frying pan again."

I rolled my eyes and he took my hands as I pulled him to his feet. He brought one of his hands up to his nose and then looked up at the sky "Who knew you could use a frying pan as a weapon?" He staggered over to a bench that was nearby and I looked through my bag and handed him some tissues to possibly help the bleeding.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am" I say "I don't think I could ever apologize enough."

He smiled and shrugged "It's fine. I have a friend back home that makes this look like nothing." He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow "So, do you hit everyone you just meet with a frying pan or is it just me?"

I studied this boys face. He has icy blue eyes that sparkled, and hair as white as snow. I shrugged and crossed my arms "You caught me off guard." I picked the frying pan up and pointed it at him "But make me mad and I'll easily beat you with it again" I threw the frying pan into the box and closed it up.

He gave me another smile "Very threatening, Blondie"

I pointed a finger at him and glared "It's Rapunzel, not Blondie."

The boy moved the tissue from his face and stood up, holding his hand out "Jack." After I shook his hand he backed away from me "I'm going to call you Blondie. Rapunzel is just too long of a name."

* * *

"Rapunzel, you did not!"

I finally made it to my dorm room after walking Jack to the schools infirmary. I called Merida right away to tell her what happened. "This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever done!"

"And you have done a lot of embarrassing things" Merida said with a laugh "Was he at least nice about it?"

I sighed as I started putting things away in the kitchen. My roommate wasn't here yet, and I was kind of hoping that I wasn't going to get one. I picked the frying pan up and set it on the counter "He was so nice about it! If I were to have gotten hit by a frying pan, I wouldn't be nice about it at all."

Merida couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Punzie, you're the only person I know that would ever hit someone with a frying pan!"

I couldn't hold back the smile. I was leaning on the counter and staring at the frying pan "Well hey, at least we know I can take care of myself as long as I have a frying pan near me. And hey, I think there's a possibility that I made a new friend out of this"

"A friend whose nose you broke when you first met him. Do you know anything about him at all?"

"The only thing I know is his name. Which is Jack" I looked over at the time and realized how late it was getting "I'm going to get to bed. I'll talk to you soon, Mer!"

I hung the phone up, setting it on the counter and walking to the front door to lock it before going over to the room I claimed mine. I haven't even had my first official day and I've already made an embarrassing first impression. On someone cute, too!  
I laid in bed staring at my ceiling. I wonder if I would be seeing Jack again. Hopefully his nose will heal fine. I fell asleep thinking of Jack and how well college will hopefully go for me.

* * *

I was sitting at the schools coffee shop the next morning. A book in one hand, coffee in the other. Sure it was early and most people don't read this early, but I'm not like most people. I don't like doing the crossword in the morning, or reading the newspaper. I would prefer a real book with my coffee.

"Blondie, right?"

I groaned "It's Rapunzel." I turned to see who was talking to me and then sighed when she saw Jack. He had a small bandaged going across the bridge of his nose but other than that he looked fine.

He sat down across from me and this was the first opportunity I got to actually look at his face without it being covered in blood. He was a pretty pale boy. He had a charming smile. Even though he now has a broken nose, his eyes are full of fun. He set a bag of chips and a drink that he had brought with him on the table and started eating them. I raised an eyebrow at him "Chips for breakfast?"

Jack shrugged and took a bite of his chips "If you can have pizza or chicken for breakfast, why can't I have a bag of chips?" I shrugged. I guess what he said was true. He leaned back into his chair and looked me in the eyes "We didn't get a proper introduction. I'm Jackson Frost. Jack for short. I'm here to study Psychology."

I took this information in and told myself not to forget it. I'm making a friend, I need to remember as much as possible! "Rapunzel Corona. I'm also known as Punz, Punzie, Punzel, and now, thanks to you, Blondie. And I'm here to study Art."

Jack leaned on the table "Art, huh? What kind?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out my sketchbook, throwing it on the table "Visual Arts. I've been drawing and pairing for as long as I can remember."

Jack grabbed my sketchbook and started looking through it. His eyes widened "You're really good." he slid my sketchbook back to me "Up to a game?"

He had a sparkle in his eye when he asked this. I knew from the start that he liked having fun. He was probably a trouble maker "Depends. What's your definition of fun?"

"A game to get to know each other. I'll ask the first question." he scratched his chin as he started thinking of a question "Got any siblings?"

I shook my head "Only child. You?"

"Little sister." he gave me a smile "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I barely even know the guy and he's already asking me if I have a boyfriend? I was really hoping he wasn't going to be like all the other guys out there. I shook my head and then shrugged "Not really."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked me with a laugh.

"It's a long story that I don't feel like getting into. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Jack shook his head and reached for his bag of chips "I broke up with her before I left. We're trying to stay friends though. Hiccup told me she wasn't taking it so well though."

I almost choked on my coffee. Hiccup? He's got to be kidding me. What person in there right mind would name their child Hiccup? "Hiccup?"

Jack glared at me "Don't make fun of his name. Hiccup happens to be my best friend back home."

I shook my head and waved my arms in defense "No! I wasn't making fun of it. I was just... Making sure I heard correctly."

Jack's glare softened and he was smiling again "Do you have a best friend back home?"

I nodded and smiled. I already missed Merida. "I do. Merida." I took the last sip of my coffee before checking my watch "I have to be getting to my first class. I'd hate to be late. I hope to be seeing you around, Jack."

"I'll be waiting." He said giving me that smile.

I gathered my stuff and made my way out of the coffee shop. I guess being here at Berk University was going to be better than I thought.


	2. Merida and Jack

**_Merida and Jack_**

It's been a week since school started. I've hung out with Jack everyday, learning pretty much everything about him. He really was as fun as I thought he was. He's always up for an adventure or to learn a new game.

I was sitting in the living room of my dorm room staring at my computer screen, trying to think of something to write about it. Creative writing? Yeah right. This is harder than it looks. A knock on the door brought me out of my thinking of a topic. I looked from my computer to the door and sighed before getting up. My visitor beats my homework any day.

I opened the door and was greeted by none other than Jack. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder and was holding his laptop "I've come baring movies. You're up for a movie night, right?"

I stepped out-of-the-way and let him in. "A movie would be better than homework." I gave him a smile as I shut the door and watched him make himself comfortable on the couch "Did you bring anything good this time?"

"Of course I did, Blondie. Don't I always?"

I shook my head as he tossed a DVD at me. Jack's taste in movies wasn't all that good, if you asked me. He liked movies with action and I like musicals. We constantly argued over movies to watch. I sat on the couch next to him, saving what little I had written for my assignment before closing my laptop and setting it on the table.

If you were to ask me what the movie was about, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I wasn't paying attention to it at all. By the end of the movie, I was hanging upside down on the couch questioning Jack's choice in movies "Couldn't you have at least thought of me and what movies I would want to watch?"

Jack threw a piece of popcorn at me "Shut it or I'll make you watch another one." There was another knock at the door and Jack glanced over at it "Tell you what, I'll let you pick the next movie." He stood up and started walking towards the door.

I got off the couch and started walking towards the TV to put on another movie. I started trying to figure out who could be at the door. Other than Jack, I had no friends here. He pulled the door opened and his eyebrows raised as she started talking "Get out of my way, Frosty, I want to see Punz!"

I smiled as I recognized the voice. Merida. I turned around quickly and watched as Jack threw one of his arms up and blocked her way "I don't know who you are... You, fuzzball." he said pointing towards her hair "But no one sees Blondie without asking me. I'm practically her guardian"

I rolled my eyes and ran over to the door, pulling Jack's arm down and throwing my arms around my best friend "Merida! What are you doing here?"

Merida shot Jack a glare "I wanted to see my best friend. Frosty here is already on my nerves"

"Hey," Jack said crossing his arms and shutting the door "at least she can understand me"

"At least she didn't beat me with a frying pan" Merida said, glaring at him.

"I didn't expect your friend to be Scottish and an angry fuzzball" Jack said to me with a smirk.

I looked at Merida and could see the annoyance written all over her face "Punz, how can you put up with... Him?"

"Last time I checked, I had a name."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room, Merida and Jack following me. I pointed towards one side of the couch "Mer, you sit there. I'll sit in the middle so you two won't be tempted to go at each other's throats."

Jack scoffed and sat on the other side of Rapunzel "I know how to control myself, Blondie."

"Yeah Punz, me too!"

I turned to Merida and couldn't help but laugh. I knew how bad her anger problems were, and if Jack got on her bad side I would never hear the end of it. "Don't even try that, Mer. You're probably going to end up wanting to kill him before you leave."

Jack let out a laugh "How long are you staying?" He turned to look at Merida "I enjoy having her to myself."

I roll my eyes but look over at Merida, also wanting to know the answer "I'll be here for two days. Oh, and Punzie, Eugene told me to tell you that he misses you"

A big smile came to my face. Eugene misses me! It was only obvious that I miss him, but I can't tell him that. "Aw, I miss him too!"

"Eugene?" Jack asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, Eugene." I said to him. I guess a blush started to form on my face because Jack started smiling.

"Eugene. Is he this guy that you like so much?"

I looked away from him, crossing my arms and looking down "Maybe."

Jack jumped off the couch "I want to hear all about him, Blondie! But, I'll be right back" Jack walked out of the dorm leaving me and Merida alone.

Merida turned to me with a glare "You're a liar, Rapunzel."

I gave her a look of confusion "What are you talking about?"

"You told me that he was 'nice' and 'fun to be around'! He's just irritating. How can you stand to be around him?"

I stood up and walked to the kitchen, Merida following me. "Well, he's usually nice and fun to be around. I guess you just bring that side out of him" I said while pouring two cups of coffee.

"The little ninny doesn't even know me!"

I looked past Merida as Jack walked back in "Who are you calling a ninny, fire crotch?"

Merida glared at him "Watch yourself, Frost." I rolled my eyes at them. This was going to be a long two days with them. Merida turned to me "What do you do for fun around here?"

I motioned towards the TV "Movies with Jack. The local coffee shop.."

"That's pretty much about it." Jack jumped up onto the counter "I'm the fun one. Blondie here didn't know what fun was until she met me"

"You're so full of yourself, aren't you?"

Jack turned to glare at Merida "And you have bad anger problems, don't you?"

I stepped in-between them before one of them decided to hurt the other. "You two have only known each other for about twenty minutes, can't you get along?"

"No" they both said.

I rolled my eyes before turning to Jack "Why don't you invite Hiccup to come visit? That way I'll have Merida, and you'll have him. And you won't be tempted to kill someone."

Jack pointed at me and started making his way to another room "Not a bad idea, Blondie."

"Hiccup?" Merida asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged and grabbed my mug, walking to the living room "Jack says not to make fun of the name. It's his best friend."

"I can't believe someone wants to be that... That pretty boy's best friend!"

"Pretty boy? That's really the best you could do?" I asked with a laugh.

"I don't have much time to think!"

I smiled at her. I was happy that she was, and that her and Jack met. But I don't understand their automatic hatred towards each other. Hopefully, it will get better. Or this is really going to be the longest two days ever.


	3. Hiccup

**I had to watch How To Train Your Dragon(seeing as I had never seen it, I may have cried during it) before I could write this chapter. I had to channel my inner Hiccup!**

**_Hiccup_**

Jack came walking into the living room, a smile on his face. "Hiccup's down for a visit. He'll be leaving soon"

I watched as Merida rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. As much I was already annoyed with the two of them and their arguing, I was really glad to have my best friend and new friend meeting. Maybe after a while they'll warm up to each other.

Jack walked over to the chair next to the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table, causing Merida to groan "Can you not put your feet on the table? People eat there, you know!"

Jack pointed at his feet "I could always take my shoes off and then put my feet on the table it that would make you feel better" he ended it with a smirk.

"Oh no, shoes stay on!"

I knew that feet on the table was one of Merida's biggest pet peeves, and I'm sure Jack caught on to it. I could tell by his face that he caught on. He had his arms crossed and was leaned back into the chair, making himself comfortable. He had turned away from Merida and his eyes were now glued to the TV as another movie was playing.

I could see Merida glaring at Jack out of the corner of her eye and I had to suppress a laugh. I had a feeling that these two were never going to get along. This is going to make Merida's visits a lot more interesting. Jack opened his mouth and was about to make a comment about the movie but Merida shot him a glare and started talking first "I'd like you to know, frostbite, that I happen to be very good at archery and I won't be afraid to use you as a target"

I threw a hand over my mouth so they wouldn't know I was trying to hold back laughter. Jack leaned forward, that smirk was back. He put his feet on the ground and his elbows were on his knees "I'll be waiting for the day you use me as a target, carrot top."

I threw my arm out before Merida could stand up "Mer, don't even think about it." I think turned to Jack "Stop egging her on before she actually does use you as a target."

Jack just shrugged "I'm not scared of her. She's like you. Only feisty."

"Don't make me get the frying pan, Jackson." I said pointing a finger at him.

Jack shook his head and scowled "Don't even start using my full name."

Merida smiled "So you hate being called Jackson?"

"Don't you start either, you talking bush."

I shook my head and covered my face with my hands "You two can't even go five minutes without arguing"

Merida put a hand on my shoulder "Maybe his friend will be able to control that sass of his"

"Hiccup can't control my life." Jack said putting his hands behind his head "And I don't have sass."

"When did Hiccup say he'd be here?" I asked looking over at Jack. From what I knew about Hiccup, he didn't live that far from the college. And seeing as Jack called him about an hour ago, so he should be here any minute.

"Any minute now. Hiccup isn't one to run late." Just like I thought. I nodded my head and leaned back into the couch. Hopefully Hiccup and me would get along better than Merida and Jack. Before I had time to think of anything to say Jack was leaning forward again and looking over at Merida. He pointed a finger at her "I can already tell that you're one to judge people right away, there's something... Different about Hiccup. Don't make fun of him"

Merida was about to retort but a knock on the door stopped her. I looked over at it and was about to get up to answer but Jack stopped me "You, stay."

I put my hands up and glared at him "I'm not some animal."

Jack was at the door, hand on the doorknob and was looking over his shoulder "Speaking of animals, I hope you two don't mind cats."

"Cats?" Merida and I both said at the same time.

He pulled the door open with a smile. A boy a little shorter than Jack stood there. He had brown hair, some freckles, and green eyes. In his arms was a cat. A black cat. I looked over at Merida who was one of the most superstitious people I know. A black cat was... Well, bad luck.

Jack had a huge smile on his face. I could tell he missed his friend. Hiccup set the cat down before pulling his friend into a hug. Merida made a noise as she pulled her feet up onto the couch as the cat came near her "Keep that thing away from me!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Jack and Hiccup came walking into the living room as I leaned down to pet the cat "What's its name?"

"Toothless" Hiccup answered as he picked him up.

"What kind of name is Toothless?" Merida asked looking Hiccup up and down. I nodded in agreement, also curious.

Hiccup sat next to Jack on the chair next to the couch "He didn't have teeth when I first found him."

"He also doesn't have a tail" Merida pointed out.

I reached my hands out and Hiccup handed Toothless. He was such a cute cat! I don't understand why Merida didn't like him. I looked at the ground and my eyes landed on Hiccup's legs. He was one. His left leg. I looked over at Merida and realized that she had noticed it too. I wanted so bad to ask what happened, but I knew it would be rude.

"So," Jack started "Hic, this is my new friend Rapunzel, or as I call her Blondie. And next to her is the walking PomPom, Merida."

"Oh hush it, Frost. We know how to introduce ourselves"

Hiccup looked over at her "Scottish?"

"And an angry one at that." Jack said with a shrug.

I set Toothless on the ground and stood up "Does anyone want something to eat?"

Merida smiled and nodded. Jack stood up and walked into the kitchen, I assumed he was going to try and help. Hiccup gave me a smile and nodded. I could tell that he was a little on the shy side. Leaving him alone with Merida is probably for the best, she's able to open people up.

I walked into the kitchen to find Jack sitting on the counter with a smile "Can I help you out?"

"Do you know how to cook?"

Jack shrugged and gave me a smile "I usually eat out. I don't cook. But hey, you can teach me."

I laughed at him but nodded. I had a feeling that letting Jack help wasn't going to be a good idea, but it would hopefully make the cooking go by faster. "How about breakfast for dinner? You know, waffles, eggs, toast, the good kind of breakfast."

"Waffles involves making batter."

I nodded and looked at him like he said the most obvious thing in the world "Of course. Now get in the cabinet and get me the makings."

* * *

I can't believe I let Jack help me make the waffles. I crossed my arms and looked at him as he was attempting to stir the mix, somehow managing to get it out of the bowl and on the counter. "Jack! Can't you stir without making a mess?"

Jack pulled the spoon out of the bowl and pointed it at me, causing batter to fly all over the place, landing mainly on me. He started laughing harder than I've ever seen him laugh, why this was so funny to him, I don't know. I glared at him "You did not just do that, Frost!" I reached into the bowl, using my hand to pick up some batter, and threw it at him.

"You know Blondie," he said wiping some of the batter off his face "that was a waste of perfectly good batter" he then wiped the batter from his hand onto my face.

"You're really asking for it, aren't you?" I could feel myself smiling as I threw some more matter at him. Every time I was with Jack, something 'fun' like this always tends to happen.

We continued wasting the batter by throwing it at each other, also causing a mess in the kitchen. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned to see Merida crossing her arms "You're supposed to be making food, Punzie, not throw it." She looked over at Jack and smirked "I think I just thought of a new name for you, Frosty."

"Tell me it later, Red. How are you getting along with Hiccup?"

Merida shrugged "Good, I guess." she walked closer to Jack, avoiding touching any of the batter mess, which I had started to clean up. She lowered her voice "I don't wanna be rude, but what happened to his leg?" I turned around and looked at Jack, hoping he was going to answer.

Jack only smirked and leaned against the counter "Hey Hiccup, come here!"

Merida glared at him and punched his arm "Why did you do that?!"

I looked over at her "He's probably just ignoring your question." Merida looked over at me and glared. I just shrugged and started wiping the counter again "I was wanting to know too, but I felt rude asking."

"What's up?" Hiccup asked walking into the kitchen, Toothless following him.

Jack motioned to me and Merida "Tell them what happened to your leg." He then grabbed a towel and started wiping the batter off him before jumping on a clean part of the counter.

Hiccup chuckled and looked between us "I was driving home from school one afternoon and I swerved when a deer ran in the road. I went off the road, lost control of the car, hit a tree pretty hard. It crushed my leg and it had to be amputated. It took some time getting use to, but it's all good now."

I stared at Hiccup, one hand was on the counter and the other was overt heart. "That must have been really hard getting use to."

Merida leaned back against the counter, not caring if she ended up with batter on her "That's so... Sad."

Jack smiled and looked at her "So you do have emotions?"

Hiccup laughed when Merida shot Jack a death glare. He then turned to me "It was pretty hard, but it happened. It's pretty cool having a fake leg"

I gave Hiccup a smile. He looked like he was a really weak boy, but he actually wasn't. Having to deal with losing a leg? That's tough. Jack jumped off the counter and threw the towel at me "How about we play a game of twenty questions so you two can get to know Hiccup?"

"And Merida can get to know you, too!" I said running the towel under some water before wiping my face "Maybe she'll have a change of heart towards you."


	4. Twenty Questions and a Secret

**_Twenty Questions and A Secret_**

"Yeah right, Punzie." Merida said with a scoff "There's no way I could ever have a change of heart towards him."

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual" Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

I pushed the two of them into the living room and made them sit down on the floor. After all, I felt like playing twenty questions wasn't the same unless you sat in the floor. I leaned against the couch as Hiccup sat across from me, and in between Jack and Merida. I looked around at the three of them "Who wants to ask the first question?"

"I'll do it!" Merida offered before looking across her and at Jack "How many siblings do you got, Frost?"

I looked from Merida over to Jack. I watched Jack as he hesitated. Why would a question like that make someone hesitate? He looked over at Hiccup before continuing "I use to have two sisters. Something happened, now I only have one."

I raised an eyebrow. Jack being one of my new best friends, and one of my closest friends, I didn't even know he use to have two sisters. "What happened?" Merida asked.

Jack shook his head "One question, curly que. It's my turn. You," he said, still talking to Merida "How did you manage to get a friend like Blondie?" he asked with a smirk and pointing a finger at me.

Merida glared at him "She was new to town, had no friends, she seemed a little different from everyone else and I was pretty different because of my hair and accent. No one could understand me, but we got along. We've been best friends ever since!"

"Blondie is nice like that." he said leaning back on his hands.

Merida rolled her eyes and I crossed my arms. No matter what, these two were going to hate each other. Merida turned to Hiccup "Alright Hiccup. What made you want to be friends with... Him?"

I sighed in frustration and leaned forward "Okay! The point of twenty questions isn't to be rude to each other, it's to get to know each other. Can we play normally?"

"Alright, alright, Lassie. Calm down. I'm really wanting to know this, Frost, what happened to your sister?"

Jack stood up faster than I've seen him move "I don't think we should play this anymore, I don't like talking about that," he pointed at Merida, Hiccup and me "get to know each other, I'll be back."

The three of us watched him walk out of the room and I turned to Hiccup "Why doesn't he like talking about it?"

Hiccup sighed and pet Toothless as he walked by "That's not really my place to say. It's a sensitive subject for him"

"But you know?" Merida asked looking over at him.

"Yes," he looked over at her "he's told me his life, of course I know."

Merida crossed her arms "Well I want to know!"

"Mer, you can't force it out of him if he doesn't want to talk about it. It seems pretty... Personal."

"It was his idea to play the game in the first place, it didn't even last five minutes! I know nothing about either of them"

I rolled my eyes at her and stood up. "Talk to Hiccup, get to know him, I'll be right back"

I stood up and walked out of the living room and into the bedroom where Jack was. He was standing by the window, hands in his hoodie's pocket. This is how I knew when he was upset about something. I could tell by the way he was looking out the window that he was looking up at the sky. Probably the moon, he said he does that when he's upset. He said it relaxes him by how peaceful it looks. I shut the door quietly before walking up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder "Jack? Are you okay?" He looked over his shoulder at me and I could see tears in his eyes.

This shocked me since I've ever seen him cry before. Better yet, I've never seen him upset before. He nodded at me and pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and quickly wiped his eyes "Yeah, I'm fine Blondie"

"Jackson Overland Frost, you stop lying to me." I said, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

"Full name? You make it sound like I'm in trouble" he gave me a smile, but I could tell that it was forced.

"Because you are in trouble! You're lying to me, I know you better than you think."

Jack chuckled before moving to sit on the bed. His eyes were on the floor. I was now standing in front of him, staring down at him. I didn't even know what to say to make him feel better. I sat down next to him and hesitated before reaching over and started rubbing his back. I know that it relaxes some people, I don't know about him though. "She was only eleven," he started talking after he took a deep breath "it happened last year."

I raised an eyebrow when he stopped talking. I think he was debating on telling me or not "What happened, Jack?"

He looked over at me and I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. "Twins actually, Emma and Madison. They wanted to learn how to ice skate last year, so I took them, Hiccup too." he paused his story and looked at the ground again "We had only been on the ice for a few minutes, we thought it was strong enough. But, we heard the ice cracking and I tried to get Madison to 'play a game' with me to get her to safety but by the time she was convinced it wasn't a trick... It was too late. The ice broke and-" his voice cracked and he stopped talking for a few minutes "she fell through the ice. I tried to save her but couldn't."

"Jack...-"

"Don't say you're sorry." he was still looking at the ground. I could tell by his voice that he was trying to hold back tears.

I put an arm around his shoulder "It wasn't your fault, if that's what you're thinking."

Jack forced a laugh and shook his head "I could have saved her. If I could have just thought of a way to get her off the ice sooner"

"You did what you could, Jack."

I was never sure what to say in a situation like this. I could usually just cheer the person up, but this is Jack. He's usually cheerful on his own, never upset. So seeing him... Broken like this broke my heart, making it to where I couldn't think straight or think of anything to say to him. "It's been a year?"

"Almost. And I can't imagine what Emma is going through. Losing a twin? I know she never got over it. She never will."

"I can tell that you're protective of her."

Jack looked at me, he was no longer crying, which is great, and he had that half-smile on his face "You can?"

"You're an older brother, it's your job. She's lucky to have a brother like you"

There was a knock on the door before it opened slowly. Merida poked her head in "Punzie, we're gettin' hungry, can you hurry it up in here?"

I moved my arm from Jack's shoulder and nodded at her before standing up. She walked away from the door and I turned my attention back to Jack "Come on, Jack. Food will make you feel better!"

Jack gave me a smile. And this time, I could tell it wasn't forced. He stood up and was about to walk out but he stopped and turned to me "I'm glad I was able to open up to you like that, Blondie."

"Me too, Jack."

I watched him walk out of the room before I smiled to myself and followed him out into the kitchen.


	5. Thanksgiving Break

_**Thanksgiving Break**_

I hugged Merida a goodbye and told her that I would see her soon for Thanksgiving break. I couldn't believe two days had gone by so fast, and now my best friend was leaving again. Hiccup had left earlier with Jack, which had filled Merida with relief. I thought back to the conversation we had right after the left

_"I don't like Jack." _

_I looked up from the picture I was drawing and raised an eyebrow "Why not? He's not that bad of a person once you get to know him. I promise" _

_"He's just irritating." She said and turned the TV off, stretching out on the couch "He's too... Happy for the likes of me. And he's too secretive. He keeps to himself" _

_"He doesn't really, Mer. He just doesn't know you, that's all." _

_I looked back down to my sketchbook to continue the drawing I had started and I could hear Merida groan. I _knew _she didn't like Jack, and I don't think anything could change her mind. But no matter what, they were going to have to be around each other when she comes to visit. _

"I'll miss you until then, Mer!"

"I'll be expecting many phone calls, and tell frostbite to quit being so childish for me. Smack some since into him with another frying pan" She gave me a smile before she climbed into her car and drove off.

I walked back into my dorm room and looked around. I had to clean up and fast before my roommate got back, she wouldn't be too happy. I walked into the kitchen first, knowing that there was still remnants of mine and Jack's batter fight. I looked around closely and scrubbed anything I saw that was wrong. I then walked into the living room and picked up all the empty cans I saw lying around and made the place look decent, I knew she was going to be back soon, and we didn't really... Click.

I sat back in the chair and grabbed my sketchbook, hoping to finish the unfinished drawing I had started. The door opened and in walked my roommate, a bag slung over her shoulder. I looked up at her and gave her a smile before looking back down at my sketchbook "Jack was here again, wasn't he?"

It was no secret that she hated Jack. He didn't exactly like her either, but he never told me why. Better yet, she never told me why she didn't like him. "How could you tell?"

"The place reeks of his cologne. How long was he here for?"

"Just two days." I said with a shrug. I guess I didn't smell it since I was around him so much. "Merida and Hiccup were also here. I hope you don't mind that"

She shook her head "No, I...-" she stopped her sentence before looking over at me again "Wait, did you say Hiccup?" I nodded and she sat on the coffee table in front of me "Hiccup Haddock?"

"I guess that's his last name, I don't really know much about him."

"Has a black cat named Toothless?"

I nodded again. Small world. She knows Hiccup. "How do you know him?"

She laughed and got off the table moving to the couch "I went to high school with him and Jack. Part of the reason I can't stand Jack, I had to put up with him being immature and childish for four years."

I let out a laugh and shrugged. Everyone seems to get annoyed by Jack except me. Maybe because I've never really had any friends before, but Jack doesn't seem so bad. He's never been annoying around me, childish, yes, but never annoying. "Are you going anywhere for Thanksgiving break?"

She nodded "Home, thank God. You?"

"Same, I can't wait to see my mother!"

* * *

It was the day before Thanksgiving break and I was dreading having to go home and see my mother. Sure, I loved her. How could I not? She's my mother, after all! But she wasn't... Very nice. I was sitting in Jack's dorm while he packed to go home that night.

I was hanging upside down on his bed while he was walking back and forth "So Jack, am I ever going to be able to meet your sister?"

Jack smiled and nodded "One day. I'm sure Emma would love to meet you. Especially when she hears how long your hair is."

I laughed and sat up right, pulling my hair to the side. It was pretty long. But I would never think of cutting it!

"My mother is probably going to think I'm crazy for becoming friends with someone with snow-white hair."

He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, throwing his bag next to me "Having white hair isn't so bad. And it's natural, so I'm not some.. Hooligan that dyes their hair odd colors."

"She'll still think you're a hooligan."

Jack smirked and sat down at his desk, turning to look at me. "Oh Blondie, what am I going to do without you for a week?"

"Stay out of trouble?"

Jack made eye contact with me and we both burst out laughing. We both knew that no matter how hard he tried, Jack wouldn't be able to stay out of trouble. That's just who he is, a trouble maker. He was probably going to go home, tell his sister some stories, play some pranks/tricks on her, and cause trouble with her. "I know you won't stay out of trouble. Just be careful."

Jack nodded in understanding. He was practically my best friend, and I know he was going to be more than careful. I doubt he would do anything to hurt his sister. But now that he said something about it, this would be the first week we aren't together. Since I got here I've done nothing but hang out with him. "Oh yeah, I was talking to Astrid the other day and she said that she knows Hiccup, and that she went to high school with you both. Why did no one tell me?"

"Because I don't like her or even care for her?" Jack asked with a shrug.

"Why?"

"That's a long story, Blondie." he said with a laugh.

"We've got time, Frost."

Jack sighed and spun in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair before he was facing me again "Long story short, Astrid and Hiccup dated for a while. I found out that she was cheating on him, and it broke his heart. Being the best friend that I am, the hatred for her moved on from high school to college. I'm not really fond of her being your roommate, but whatever. I hope she doesn't corrupt you."

I couldn't keep myself from laughing "She's not going to corrupt me."

Jack looked at his watch, grabbed his bag and motioned for me to follow him. Since my car was in the shop, Jack promised that he would take me home since I live in Berk and he has to drive right through it to get to Burgess. "I'm sure your mom will be expecting you home soon, right?"

I nodded and grabbed my bag that I had sitting by the front door as Jack opened the door and led the way out to his car. This would be an eventful drive.

Jack's driving wasn't the safest in the world. He had been in plenty of wrecks, breaking his leg in one of them. I'm surprised his family even let him keep his car. But then again, how else would he get around while at college?

I hadn't told my mother yet that my car was in the shop, letting Jack drive it even once was a mistake I'll never make again. I know she'd be furious, so I kept it to myself. She also had no idea that I was hanging out with Jack. I know what she would say _"Now Rapunzel, why on Earth would you hang out with someone like him? That hair, it screams bad boy, and I know I've warned you about people like him. They use innocent girls like you. They would never in a million years like someone like you, better yet want to be friends with someone like you." _I could literally hear her voice saying those words now. I shook my head, making the voice go away.

I made Jack promise me that he was going to drive carefully on the way to my house. I turned to him while he was driving "Okay, Jack. My mother is going to want to meet you since you'll be dropping me off. She may glare at you, because she automatically assumes that no one wants to be my friend, besides Merida. She'll be pretty shocked that you've become one of my best friends. She's kind of... Rude. And she refuses to be called ma'am or Ms. Corona. She prefers Gothel. So when you meet her, just call her Gothel."

Jack raised an eyebrow but let out a laugh "Oh. Okay. I got it, I think. And Merida is bringing you back?"

I smiled at him "Yes! So you will have to be seeing her again."

"Great, dream come true to see the royal fuzzball again." He was staring at the road and smirking.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but laugh. I pointed towards the road that was coming up that led to my street and he turned on it. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, looking over at my house. He turned and gave me a smile "Your house looks nice."

"It's nicer on the inside. Promise."

I dragged my bag out of the car and towards the house. I took a deep breath, ready to introduce Jack to my mother. I opened the door, set my bag by the door and looked around. I smiled, it really did feel nice to be home. "Mother? Mother, I'm home!"

I heard shuffling going on in the kitchen and started walking towards it, making Jack follow me. My mother came walking out of the kitchen a smile on her face until she looked past me and at Jack. "Rapunzel, what have I told you about bringing unexpected guests?"

I raised an eyebrow, confused. She's never told me anything about it before. I sighed and just let it be "I know, mother. This is Jack, he's become one of my best friends." my mother put her hands on her hips while I was talking "He also drove me here since my car is in the shop."

Mother looked over at Jack and looked him up and down. I knew she was judging him. I knew she was going to insult him the minute he left. She looked like she was having troubles finding something to say "I guess any friend of Rapunzel's is welcome here..."

I turned to Jack and just gave him a shrug. I knew mother wasn't being serious, and I'm sure Jack also knew. He put on his best fake smile "It's nice to meet you"

"Yes," she looked away from both me and Jack and walked back into the kitchen "I'm making Hazelnut Soup for dinner, I guess he can stay if he wants to."

I shook my head, knowing Jack would be uncomfortable if he stayed. "That's alright, mother. He has to get going home." I started pushing Jack towards the door and he opened it.

"She seems... Nice." he said a little sarcastically.

"She can be. She's just not very accepting of new people." I gave him a smile before pulling him in for a hug "You should probably get going."

I could tell he was smiling. He put his arms around me, hugging me back, and started talking "I'll miss you until next week, Blondie."

I pulled away from him and smiled "I'll miss you too, Frosty. And _drive carefully_" I opened the door and walked inside, ready for whatever lecture it was my mother was going to give me for hanging out with 'someone like him'.

* * *

**A/N: I'm working on chapter five of You're My Dream! I wasn't sure where I was going to take the chapter, but I have it figured out now. So for those of you waiting for it, it'll hopefully be up before Thanksgiving. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	6. New Hair and an Illness?

_**New Hair and an Illness? **_

I walked into my dorm room, happy to be back. I did miss my mother, but I forgot how irritated I would get being around her. Merida threw her bag down, she was only staying for the day but she brought her whole life with her.

"Punzie, I think you need to change."

I turned around and looked at her, shaking my head "Thanks, Mer. I feel the love. I happen to like myself the way I am. Whatever happened to 'don't ever you change'?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Merida started laughing and dug through her bag, lifting up two boxes and holding them in front of my face "Not your personality! Your hair!"

I grabbed my hair and pulled it to the side "I'm not cutting it!"

Merida rolled her eyes at me and shoved the boxes in my hands "We aren't cutting your hair, you goof. Dying it!"

"But... Then I won't be blonde."

"That's the point, Punzie. You need to change it!" She said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I thought about it before nodding, giving in to Merida and letting her drag me to the bathroom.

* * *

I was standing in front of the mirror after Merida left. I couldn't believe I let her dye my hair, but it did look good. I ran my fingers through it, getting the tangles out. There was a knock on the door and I smiled. It had to be Jack. I was actually pretty excited to see him again!

I smiled big and pulled the door open. Jack's smile fell and he grabbed my shoulders "What did you do to your hair?! You're _supposed _to be blonde so I can call you Blondie! Now you're... You're just Rapunzel!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some of my hair, looking down at it "I like it like this, thank you very much, Frost."

He sighed and looked at my hair again before shrugging "I guess it looks good, Punz." he immediately brightened up and gave me the biggest smile I've seen "There's someone I want you to meet!" I raised an eyebrow and watched as he motioned for someone to walk over to him. A little girl that looks like him, but with brown hair and eyes was now standing next to him "Rapunzel, this is my little sister, Emma. Emma, Rapunzel."

Emma looked up at him and glared "Jack, I thought you said she was blonde?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know she was gonna go and change her hair like that?" he said to her as he walked by me, and she followed.

She stopped and turned to look at me "It's really nice to meet you, Rapunzel." she smirked, and it looked exactly like the one Jack does "He wouldn't stop talking about you, it drove our mom crazy."

I blushed and quickly turned around to shut the door before walking towards the living room. "Aw, did Jack miss me that much?"

Jack looked over at me from the couch and nodded "Pretty much. Emma's entertaining and all, but-" he was cut off by Emma punching him in the arm. He gave her a glare before she stuck her tongue out at him.

I smiled at them. This is what makes me wish I had a sibling. "Okay Punz, I have to know." Jack said, turning completely so he was facing me "Why did you dye your hair?"

"Merida said-"

"Well that's where you went wrong! You listened to the red-headed demon. Next time I see her she's getting a piece of my mind for making you change your hair"

Emma was trying to hold back her laughter, and I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms "First, she isn't a demon. You just don't like her. And she didn't _make _me, she brought it up, and I went along with it. I needed a change."

Jack draped himself over the back of the couch and groaned "I liked you the way you were, Punz. I don't like having to call you that. I'd prefer to call you Blondie!"

I walked over and patted him on the head "You'll get use to it." I looked over at Emma and gave her a smile "Do you want something to eat?"

Emma nodded and jumped off the couch, following me to the kitchen. Jack groaned and followed. "Do you like Grilled Cheese?"

"It's one of my favorites!"

I grabbed a frying pan so I could start cooking when Jack appeared next to me "Hey Punz, can I..-"

I pointed the frying pan at his face "No, Jack, you can not help this time."

He threw his hands up and backed away. "I was just going to ask if I could have one too, no need to threaten me." he said with a smile, pushing the frying pan down.

"Why are you scared of a frying pan, Jack?" Emma asked. Jack and I exchanged a look before we both started laughing. Emma looked between us and crossed her arms "It's no fun unless everyone in the room knows about it."

"You didn't tell her how we met?" Jack shook his head and I let out another laugh as I started making the food "It was the day I was moving in, I had dropped some of the kitchen utensils, and I was picking the frying pan up when he tapped my shoulder, I guess to offer to help, I'm not really sure. It scared me, so I turned around, swung the frying pan and hit him in the face. I broke his nose."

Jack nodded and jumped onto the counter "It was a good first impression. Showed she knew how to use a frying pan as a weapon."

"_That's _how you broke your nose?!" Emma couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." he said waving his hand and taking the grilled cheese I was handing him. He took a bite before continuing "You'll break something in a hilarious way, too. And I'll laugh about it."

Emma and I both looked at him "No you won't." we said in unison.

"You'd hurt whoever hurt her" I said, starting on the next grilled cheese.

He just shrugged but didn't say anything. I loved the way the two of them got along. I finished making the grilled cheese's and I looked at Emma and then at Jack "How long is she staying?"

"I'm taking her home tonight. I wanted you to meet her, so I brought her back with me."

I smiled at him "Can I come?!"

He raised an eyebrow at me "Why would you want to go?"

"So I'm not stuck here alone?"

Jack shrugged. I knew he wouldn't tell me no. I also wanted to meet his mom. So far, his family seemed super nice. Emma walked into the living room and I looked over at Jack. Since he got here, something had seemed off about him but I couldn't figure out what it was. He put a hand over his mouth before he started coughing and I walked closer to him "Punz... What are you doing?"

"You're getting sick!"

He shook his head quickly, probably making him dizzy "I'm Jackson Overland Frost! I don't get sick! I've never been sick"

I brought one of my hands up to his forehead "You're warm, Jack. You have a small fever."

He jumped off the counter "I feel fine though!"

I pushed him into the living room and towards the couch, making him sit down "You just need to relax. Lay down!" Emma was sitting on the floor in front of the TV looking through one of my sketchbooks. She looked over at his when I started pushing Jack to lay down.

He groaned and pushed my hands away "I'm fine, Punz." he looked at his watch and stood up, grabbing my arm and leading me towards the door "Come on, Emma! I don't feel like getting stuck in traffic."

* * *

Jack pulled into the driveway of his house, a smile on his face. I could tell he loved coming home. Him and Emma jumped out of the car and practically raced each other to see who could get inside first. I smiled, I wish I could be that excited about going home. I got out of the car slowly and looked up at the house. Jack stopped running and turned to look at me, a smile still on his face. He made his way back over to me, holding a hand out "Come on, Punz. I'm sure my mom will be happy to meet you"

I reached out, taking his hand and letting him lead me into the house. I don't know what it was, but I liked the feeling of us holding hands. My eyes widened at the thought. _I wasn't... Falling for Jack, was I?_ I shook my head, _no, I couldn't be. I still have feelings for Flynn, I think._ Merida was most definitely going to kill me when I told her about his.

Jack opened the door and smiled when he smelled something. To me, it smelled like cookies. I remember Jack telling me that his mom was always making cookies. He led me to the kitchen and I saw Emma sitting at the table that had a plate of cookies in the middle of it, and she was stuffing her face with them. Jack walked over, grabbed one and offered it to me before shoving one in his mouth "Mom?"

A few minutes later Jack's mom walked into the room, a smile on her face. I looked over at Emma. She looked just like her mom. The brown hair and brown eyes were dead on. His mom gave him a hug before looking over at me "Oh, and you must be Rapunzel!" she walked over to me, and before I knew what was happening she was hugging me. I felt awkward about it at first since I didn't know her, but I hugged her back anyways.

"It's really good to meet you Mrs. Frost! Jack's told me how lovely you are."

Jack looked over at me, a cookie half in his mouth and raised an eyebrow when I said the word lovely. He finished the cookie and was about to protest when he started coughing instead. I crossed my arms and shook my head at him, _knowing _that he was getting sick. "Are you feeling okay, Jack?" his mom asked, concern written all over her face.

I sat down at the table and watched as he started arguing with her that he felt fine, that he never gets sick. I could only wish that my mother cared that much when I got sick. I reached over to the plate of cookies and took one before turning my attention back to Jack and his mom. Emma was watching intently, a smile on her face, ready for what was about to happen.

I looked over at her "What's going on?"

"Jack's denying feeling sick so mom is about to practically shove the thermometer in his mouth and then give him medicine." she took her eyes from Jack and her mom and looked over at me "I know from trying to play it off that I was fine when I was sick."

"Oh, I see." I said, trying to hold back my laugh. I was ready for her to prove to him that he was indeed getting sick.

Jack groaned as his mom pushed him into one of the chairs "You're face is warm, Jackson! You sit right there while I get the thermometer, and don't even think about getting up"

I put a hand over my mouth when I started laughing. Jack looked over at me with a glare "Oh eat a cookie and shut up, Rapunzel." he said tossing a cookie my way.

"You know Jack," I said as his mom put the thermometer in his mouth "if you're sick. That means you can't do anything. You have to stay in bed. You can't be your usual self until your better. Do you know what that means?" he shot me a look out of the corner of his eye "That means you can't play any tricks on me! You have to be the miserable one who 'doesn't know how to have fun' until you're _all _better!"

His mom looked over at me and gave me a smile, knowing I was going to enjoy this "So he hasn't changed at school, huh?"

I shook my head and shrugged "If he was a trouble maker, always playing tricks and pranks on people, and insulting anyone that he automatically doesn't like, then no, no he has not changed at all." I gave her a smile "He's fun to be around though. He keeps me company"

"Hey mom!" Emma said jumping from the table and running to be next to her "You remember when Jack told us he broke his nose but wouldn't tell us how? I found out how mom, and it's _so _funny!"

Jack took the thermometer out of his mouth when it beeped and without looking at it handed it back to his mom "Yeah, Emma, it's hilarious." he said with sarcasm.

"You wanna know how, mom?!"

I put an elbow on the table, resting my face in my hand watching the three of them. Their mom looked at Jack "You have a fever, Jackson. I'm giving you medicine." she turned to Emma "Now, how did he break his nose?"

Emma pointed over at me "She hit him!" their mom's eyes widened and she turned to me "Wait, mom! It gets better, she hit him with a frying pan! He scared her, she didn't mean to, but she hit him!"

At that point, their mom laughed and shook her head "Hit him with a frying pan?"

I smiled and shrugged "Guilty." she walked over to the cabinet above the sink and got some medicine down while Jack made a face full of disgust "It was a complete accident though, I swear!"

She handed Jack the medicine and then turned back towards me "Oh, I believe it. He holds a grudge, so I'm sure if he knew it was on purpose you two wouldn't be friends."

He took the medicine before nodding in agreement "She's right."

She looked over at Jack and gave him a smile "Okay, Jack, you two should be getting back. You need the rest!"

Jack waved a hand as he stood up "Yeah, I got it mom. Rest."

"Like he'll be able to rest. He can barely sit still for five minutes" Emma said with a smile.

Jack looked over at her before slowly walking towards her with a smile "You've really asked for it, Em." and after saying that, he attacked her, tickling her. Causing her to start laughing uncontrollably.

His mom looked over at me and smiled as I stood up "It was good to finally meet you, Rapunzel. Jack told us a lot of good things about you." she gave me another hug and I didn't feel so awkward hugging her back this time "Keep an eye on him, make sure he gets better. And please, keep him out of trouble."

"I'll do what I can, Mrs. Frost." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

The laughing from the other side of the room stopped and I looked over to see Emma whispering something to Jack. He smiled and nodded before standing up straight. Emma came running over to me and gave me hug "I hope to see you again, Rapunzel!"

"I hope to see you soon, too!" I said returning her hug.

Jack gave his mom one last hug before we walked out of the house.

"I like your mom. She seems really nice."

Jack nodded with a smile as he started the car and was pulling out of the driveway "She's been that nice since I was little."

I gave him a smile. I really wished my mother was like that. So caring and happy. I know she loves me, but she never shows it the way his mom does, and I kind of wish she did! I sighed and stared out the front window as we made our way back to school.


	7. He's No Good

_**I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed, favored and followed this story! Thank you so much! It means a lot :D  
Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**He's No Good**_

"Rapunzel," Jack said hoarsely. It sounded like he was having to force himself to talk. "I'm telling you for the last time I'm not sick. I'm perfectly fine."

I crossed my arms and glared at him "I'm not going to sit around and let you spread your disease around. I don't feel like getting sick today."

Jack fell onto the couch and rolled his eyes "It's not a disease, Punz. It's just _nothing, _because _I'm not sick!_"

I could tell that he was getting irritated with me telling him that he's sick. I walked over to him and put a hand to his forehead again. He was glaring up at me but I just ignored it. "Jack, your face is hotter than it was earlier. You have a fever, and if you keep moving around you aren't going to be getting any better."

Jack groaned and leaned back into the couch "Fine. I won't do anything."

I gave him a smile. Feeling accomplished that I was able to get him to rest. I started walking towards the kitchen and I heard him turn around "Hey! Where are you going? If I'm stuck in here, so are you!"

"I'm going to make you soup! It'll help you feel better, I promise"

I heard Jack start mumbling as he made himself comfortable on the couch while I started making him some soup. I had no idea how to take care of someone else besides myself. My mother never took care of me when I was sick, so this should be fun. And with Jack never having been sick before should make this all the more complicated. He was stubborn. _Very _stubborn.

I carried the bowl of hot soup into the living and I was getting ready to say something to Jack about eating it when I looked over and saw him sleeping. Good, this is good for him. I set the soup on the table for when he wakes up, which hopefully won't be anytime soon. I walked over to my bedroom and grabbed a blanket to throw it over him so he'd be more comfortable. I sat in the chair next to the couch, grabbing my sketchbook so I would have something to do.

I was watching some Lifetime movie and about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door. I looked over at Jack to make sure it didn't wake him and then stood up, wondering who it was. Probably Merida, I know she was coming back over but I didn't know when. I pulled the door open and was glad to see Merida. "Punzie!" I felt like she was talking louder than normal.

I shushed her and pointed towards the couch where you could clearly see a sleeping Jack "He's sick with something. I managed to get him to rest and he actually fell asleep." I was trying to keep my voice soft, no matter how excited I got when I see Merida.

Merida leaned on the door frame, crossing her arms with a smile "That's what Frostbite gets for being the way that he is" I glared at her and shook my head but she pointed down the hall before I could say anything "I brought someone to see you"

I raised an eyebrow and looked down the hall, a smile forming on my face "Flynn!" at this moment, I had completely forgotten that Jack was sick and sleeping as I squealed when seeing Flynn. He wasn't home over Thanksgiving break so I wasn't able to see him. I ran over to him, throwing my arms around his neck "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Punzie." he said it with a chuckle.

Jack was sitting up, rubbing his temple, I felt bad that I had woken him up. I walked over to him "You okay?"

He looked over at me, and then past me at Merida who was walking to one of the chairs. He groaned and laid back onto the couch "Why does she have to be here?"

"Because I like to see Rapunzel too, Frost. You can't keep her to yourself twenty-four seven!"

He raised a hand and pointed at her "Can you be a little quieter, red? That voice of yours is annoying me"

Merida glared at him and I shot her a look to keep her quiet. I wanted Jack to go back to sleep so he'd feel better. I sat down in front of the couch, letting Flynn take the other chair. I looked over at Jack, who now had an arm covering his eyes. I sighed, this poor boy probably feels like death.

"So Punz," he started "who's the guy?"

I could tell without even having to turn around that he had a smile on his face when he asked this. I turned so I could see Jack and pointed from him over to Flynn "Oh, right! Jack, this is Flynn." Jack uncovered his eyes and looked over at Flynn to get a good look at him before smirking and looking back at me. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Flynn "And Flynn, this is Jack."

Flynn leaned back into his chair and looked over at Jack, who had gone back to covering his eyes from the light "So, you're the guy that Rapunzel hit with a frying pan?"

"That would be me."

I could tell by the sound of Jack's voice that he wasn't in the mood to talk. I was really hoping that it was just because he was sick and didn't have an automatic hatred for him like he does Merida. I looked over at her as she laughed "If I were Punz, I would have just left him there." she waited for him to say something but he just waved one of his hands and groaned. "I like it when he's sick."

Flynn looked over at me and smiled "Hey Rapunzel, when did you change your hair?"

"Earlier today. It was Merida's idea, I just went along with it." I said pulling my hair to the side and looking at it.

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?"

I blushed and shook my head, looking away from him and over at Merida who had a huge smile on her face. I felt Jack moving behind me and turned to look at him. He was sitting up and he didn't look very happy. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting off this couch" he stood up and started walking towards the door to leave the dorm.

I looked at Merida and Flynn before getting up and following Jack out of the dorm. I don't know what it was that made him want to leave, but the look on his face told us that _something _was wrong. I looked down the hall and ran after him "Jack!" He stopped walking when he reached the staircase and turned to look at me "Where are you going?"

"To get some air."

I blinked a couple of times. He sounded... Mad. But I couldn't figure out why "Are you okay?"

He took a couple more steps before sitting down on one of them and nodded "I'm fine."

I sat down next to him, I tried making eye contact with him "Why'd you just leave like that?" he shrugged and looked everywhere but at me.

"I just felt like I needed some air."

I studied his face when he finally turned to look at me "You're lying."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I know you well, Jack. Tell me what's wrong."

He looked down at his hands before running one through his hair "I don't like Flynn."

I cocked my head to the side. He didn't like Merida either but he never walked out of the room like that before. I tried to think of a reason why he wouldn't like Flynn but nothing was coming to mind. "Why not?"

Jack looked over at me again, that spark in his eyes was gone and his face was completely serious "I'm a guy. So obviously I know what guys want. And I saw the way he was looking at you. I can tell you now that yes, he does like you but-"

I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heartbeat sped up. Is what Jack just said true? "Flynn likes me?!"

Jack glared at me for interrupting him before he continued "_Yes_. But not in the way you want him to."

"What does that mean?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't figure out what he meant by that. I felt like it was really obvious, but I just couldn't figure it out. He reached over and put one of his hands on my knees "I just don't want you to get hurt, Punz."

"I'm not going to get hurt, Jack. Nothing's even going on. But what did you mean?"

He stood up and held a hand out to me "Just be careful when you're alone with him."

I took his hand and stood up, following him back to the dorm.

I watched him walk back to the couch and lay down. Merida and Flynn both looked over at me, wondering what it was that had happened. I just gave them a shrug before sitting back down in front of the couch and hoping that Jack would go back to his normal self soon.


	8. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

Merida looked over at me "What's going on with Frosty?"

I sighed. I had made Jack go into my room to sleep so the talking or TV wouldn't disturb him. Flynn was sitting in the chair next to me, eyes focused on the TV. I didn't want to tell her that Jack didn't like Flynn with him in the room. "I'll tell you later, Mer."

What Jack had said was still running through her head and she just couldn't figure out what he meant. I don't know if I should take it as a good thing or a bad thing. Merida stood up and stretched "I have to go make a quick phone call, I'll be right back." _  
_

I knew what she was doing. She was _always _doing this. Making an excuse to leave Flynn and me alone in the same room. I don't think Flynn caught on but I did. I waved her off and watched her walk out of the room. I wouldn't doubt if she was about to go bother Jack.

Flynn turned to me once Merida was gone "So Punzie," I looked over at him "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too, Flynn. But not that I'm not glad to see you or anything," I said looking away from him, Jack's words once again running through my head "but what are you doing here? I knew Merida was coming, but you tagging along was kind of a surprise to me."

Flynn chuckled and just shrugged "I just missed my best friend, that's all. And I wanted to meet the famous Jack Frost that Merida says is annoying. He seems more like a downer and angry."

I don't know what it was about Flynn saying that, but it made me feel a little mad. "Like Merida isn't? I'm surprised you were able to even sit in a car with her. Jack is really fun to be around, he's just sick, and he's never been sick before. It's weird for him, and I'm kind of forcing him to stay in bed. He's really not a downer at all."

Flynn raised an eyebrow "I've missed that, Punz."

"What?"

"How defensive you get when someone insults a friend or something you like."

I laughed and looked away from him, shaking my head. I never got defensive. "How's college going for you?"

Flynn shrugged and stood up, moving over to sit next to me on the couch "It's school. Boring. I'm probably failing, you remember how I was in high school."

I nodded my head with a smile. He was always bad at school "Yeah, I could see it. I wouldn't be very surprised."

There was a moment of silence when he didn't say anything back to me. I began to wonder if that was just going to be the end of the conversation in general. I was about to get up to see what Merida was up to and to check on Jack, but Flynn talking stopped me.

"Rapunzel," he began "there's something I actually wanted to say to you which is part of the reason why I came here." I sat there for a few seconds waiting for him to continue "When you left, I felt... I felt like something or someone was missing. Better yet, someone was missing. You. It wasn't the same. I didn't feel the same. The night you left I wanted so bad to tell you how I felt about you, but after actually seeing you, and seeing that you were so happy to leave I knew right then that you didn't feel the same, and the Rapunzel I know would have told me if she did. But, I decided to tag along with Merida to just tell you that... I've had a crush on you for awhile now. And you being gone isn't helping it at all."

I sat there. Staring at him. Not sure what to say or do. Flynn likes me. Flynn really likes me! Jack was right! But how did he know? _"Just be careful when you're alone with him_" Jack's words were going through my head again. I wanted nothing more than to just forget what he said because I didn't understand what he meant.

I guess Flynn realized that I had no idea what to say or do. He shifted awkwardly and I figured he was about to get up but instead he was leaning over. He put one of his hands on the side of my face and leaned it and pressing his lips to mine.

Flynn. Is. Kissing. Me. I couldn't help but think this was a dream. As ridiculous as it is, this is my first kiss after all. Of course I'm going to be this excited about it! I pulled away from him when I heard Merida "Finally! It's about time! I've only been waiting for this moment for a year!"

The next thing I knew, my bedroom door was pulled open and a very angry looking Jack walked out. He gave Flynn and me a glare after seeing how close together we are before turning to glare at Merida "I was sleeping fine until you decided to start yelling!"

Merida smiled and glared right back at him, patting him on the head "Aw, did wee little Frosty get woken up from his sleep?"

Jack smacked her hand away before turning to look at Flynn and me again "What did I miss?"

"They finally kissed!"

I noticed that Jack's fist clenched and his glare was now fully on Flynn. I bet anything that he thinks I didn't listen to what he said, which I didn't. Only because he wasn't explaining what he meant! He pointed a finger at me "You. Kitchen. Now."

I nodded and stood up, pushing Merida into the living room to talk to Flynn before walking into the kitchen to talk to Jack "What's up?" I walked all the way in and leaned up against one of the counters. Jack walked over and put his hands on both sides of me, making it so I wasn't able to move away. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow "What are you doing, Jack?"

"Are you planning on dating him?"

"What?"

"Are you going to date him?"

I was a little taken aback by the question. I always automatically assumed that if someone kissed you, you were dating. I had never dated anyone before! I don't know how that stuff works "I... I don't know. Why?"

"I don't want you to date him."

"Why not?"

He leaned in closer to me, our faces inches apart "He's not good for you, Punz."

I sighed and looked in his eyes. They were filled with concern. This has been bothering me all day. His eyes just didn't have spark of fun in them today. "How do you know what's good for me?"

"Because you're too nice." his voice dropped as if he knew someone was listening "I know that I don't know him at all, but I can tell by the way he looks at you, that he's not good for you. Guys like him use girls like you."

I looked away from Jack. Something in me wanted to believe what he said, but another part of me didn't want to believe it. At all. He doesn't know Flynn. Flynn was always one of the sweetest guys! "You're wrong about him, Jack. I know what's good for me, and he is. He's _always _been there for me."

Jack forced a laugh and shook his head. He backed away a little bit. I could tell he was madder than before "He's going to hurt you, Punz."

"Like I said before, you're wrong about him. I promise, he's not that bad of a guy!"

Jack moved his arms and backed away completely. "I don't wanna hear about it if things go wrong."

I watched him walk out of the kitchen and I followed to go back to the living room. He gave Flynn one last glare before walking out of the dorm.

Merida turned to me, concern written all over her face. She walked over to me "What happened?"

I felt a pain in my chest from seeing Jack just walk out. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. I had never seen Jack act that way before. "It's nothing, Mer." I tried to reassure her, but she reused to believe me that everything was fine.

The rest of the time Merida and Flynn were visiting, I was mostly quiet. I couldn't get the look of Jack's face out of my mind and I couldn't keep myself from over thinking what happened. I just hoped more than anything that I would be seeing him the next day.


	9. Where Have You Been?

_**Where Have You Been?**_

One week. It's been one week since I've seen or even talked to Jack. I guess he was really mad at me. I sighed while taking a bite of my breakfast. A part of me was upset that Jack was avoiding me, but the other part of me was... Happy. Happy because Flynn liked me! I think we were dating, I'm not even one hundred percent sure. We've talked on the phone and skyped everyday since he left.

I took another bite of my breakfast. It really was boring without Jack being around though. The dorm seemed quiet since he spent most of his time over here. I reached next to me to grab my phone so I could call him, talk to him, convince him to come over. Right as I was about to hit the call button there was a knock at the door.

I raised an eyebrow and slowly got up from the table. I had hope that it would be Jack. I really hoped it was going to be him. I pulled open the door and smiled big when I saw him standing there. I threw my arms around his neck "Jack!"

He laughed but hugged me back before pulling away "You act like you haven't seen me in years."

I punched him in the arm "You not coming over for a week practically is years! It's so boring here! Where have you been?"

I had a feeling it had to do with Flynn. I didn't want to hear that it had to do with him though, but I _knew _that's why he had been avoiding me. he opened his mouth to say something but a girl showed up next to him. She had a pixie cut with multiple colors streaking it "You must be Rapunzel!" she said, cheerfully.

She held a hand out with a smile. I've never seen this girl at all but I guess she seems nice. I took her hand, putting on my best fake smile "That's me. And you are...?"

Jack looked between us, a smile on his face. I didn't understand what was so amusing to him. "I'm Toothiana. Just Tooth or Ana is fine! It's good to meet you, I hear about you from Jack often."

Jack walked past me and into the living room. Who was Toothiana? And why was she with Jack? I couldn't wrap my head around why I was feeling... Jealous? No, I couldn't be jealous! I finally have Flynn. The person I've wanted for almost a year!

I closed the door and turned around to face Jack and Toothiana. He was saying something to her, causing her to laugh. I rolled my eyes, already irritated with her. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my phone, texting Merida about it. Maybe this is how Jack felt when he first met her, automatic hatred.

I walked back into the living room and watched the two of them talk. Why would he bring her over here in the first place? He looked away from Toothiana and at me "What have you been doing this past week?"

"Cooking, cleaning, painting... The usual."

He leaned forward on the couch and looked over at me "You know what I've done? Studied. For these stupid exams coming up."

"Oh come on, Jack. You aren't bad in school" Toothiana said.

I sighed in irritation and looked at her "I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but, do you go here?"

Toothiana gave me a smile again and shook her head. She has to always be one of those happy people "I don't. I go to school in Burgess, but Jack called me the other day saying he wanted to hang out."

I thought back to when Jack and I first met. I recall him saying something about having just ended a relationship, could she be the girl? I looked between the two. I couldn't see them ever dating, but this is Jack I'm talking about. "How long will you be here for?"

"Just a few hours. I really wanted to meet the girl Jack's been spending all his time with."

I felt this relief pass through me knowing that Jack talked so much about me. I don't know why I liked the fact, but I did.

But something was still bothering me. Why did he bring her here? I felt my phone vibrating and looked at it seeing Flynn's name. I had an inner debate with myself before I just set my phone back down, ignoring him. Jack looked over at me again "Was that the she devil?"

"No, it wasn't Merida."

Jack made a face and looked down at his phone "So, it was... Flynn?"

I nodded. The way he just acted made it clear that he had ignored me because of Flynn. I sighed and stood up "I have to do some shopping. So, I'll see you later, Jack. And it was nice meeting you, Toothiana."

Jack nodded and stood up, motioning Tooth to follow him. He walked over to me, giving me a hug "I'm sorry about not coming by last week, Punz."

I smiled and hugged him back "It's not a big deal. I did miss you though"

He laughed and pulled away "I missed you too. I promise I won't let it happen again."

I nodded and crossed my arms "You better not let it happen again, or I'll hurt you."

"With a frying pan?" he asked with that smirk.

I nodded "Yes, with a frying pan."

Toothiana looked between us, raising an eyebrow. It's obvious Jack didn't tell anyone how he broke his nose. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. Jack threw an arm around my shoulder "It's a pretty funny story, Tooth. I'll tell it to you some other time."

Tooth just shrugged but smiled, giving me a wave before she walked out of my dorm. Jack turned to me before he walked out "Oh by the way, Punz. She's not my girlfriend, if that's what you're thinking."

I felt my face starting to get red. I quickly turned away from him. I forgot he could practically read my mind. "I wasn't thinking that, Jack."

I could tell he was smirking even though I wasn't looking at him. "Think what you want, Punzie. I know that's what you're thinking. I'll see you later"

I turned around in time to see him shut the door. I shook my head, I hated that he knows me so well.

* * *

**A/N: I super apologize for this chapter being shorter than the others! I had to work Black Friday (From the time we opened, which was 8PM to 6AM. I've been sleeping _all _day and I was super tired, but I had to update! I hope all of you had a wonderful Thanksgiving! **


	10. Feelings Found

_**Feelings Found**_

Home. Finally. Well, my second home, really. Merida's home. We are _finally _on Christmas break! My favorite Holiday! And a great thing is that Merida said she wanted to me to come see her, so how could I pass that opportunity up? I sat on Merida's bed and sighed. I really had missed coming here. I missed her mom, her dad and of course her brothers.

It had been freezing outside, so I was in heavy jacket and had a scarf. Lucky for me, Merida's room was burning up so I started to take my bundle of jackets off. It was even snowing, which I loved!

"I've missed you so much, Punzie"

"I've missed you too, Mer!" I gave her a smile and threw my jacket on the chair nearby "And your family"

"And Flynn?"

I gave her a shrug. Things hadn't been going well with Flynn. He'd been distant lately, and he'd argue with me over everything. It was really starting to get on my nerves. I was getting sick of it. Maybe Jack was right about Flynn. It would teach me to not listen to him. "I don't really think I want to see him while I'm here."

Merida whipped around "Why couldn't you have told me that before?!"

"Mer, what did you do?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I told him you were coming to see me! He knows you're here, I didn't know you didn't want to see him." I groaned. I had completely forgotten to tell her what was going on with Flynn and me, but I'm guessing she knew already. I would have jumped up and down just to see him. "Punzie, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Hiccup and I were talking-"

"You talk to Hiccup?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, this was news to me. I didn't know that they were staying in contact with each other. Better yet, I had no idea the two even got along!

"Yes, I talk to Hiccup. Moving on, and we came to a conclusion that we both think is true, and I told him I would ask you. Do you have feelings for Jack? It would explain why you weren't as excited to get with Flynn as we thought you would be, and you've been a little down since he brought around that Toothiana girl."

My eyes widened. She thinks I like Jack? I don't like Jack. At least, I don't think I like Jack. He's just one of my best friends now. That's it... I hope. "Do I like Jack?" I let out a laugh that seemed forced "No, no. Of course I don't like Jack."

But even saying the words seemed... Fake.

Merida started laughing pretty hard. "Punzie! You like him, admit it!"

I shook my head "No! I don't! I have Flynn, and I've wanted Flynn."

"But you aren't happy."

"I am."

"Not." she pointed a finger in my face "The happiest I see you is when you're around Frosty. You aren't even that happy around Flynn. Come on, Punzie. Admit it."

I thought about. Thought about how I act around Jack and then how I act around Flynn. Even though I've known Flynn longer than Jack, I felt like I could be more myself around Jack. He never judged me. Flynn, being the popular 'cool' one, would never do anything like... Singing or dancing just for fun. Jack would just join me. And I actually love that. "Maybe... Maybe a little bit."

"A lot a bit!" She smiled.

Even though she hated Jack I felt like she would prefer me with him than Flynn.

And then something hit me. She was hiding something from me. Why would she just ask me that out of the blue? She wouldn't have. She may be straight up about everything, but she would never ask me something like that. Especially since I'm with Flynn. "Merida... What are you keeping from me?"

"What makes you think I'm keeping something from you?" she said with a smile, her eyes shifting around.

"Merida. Spit it out."

She groaned and stood up, walking to her computer desk "I was at the store the other day with my brothers, and I saw Flynn. He was talking to someone, nothing new. I walked over to say hi to him, ask him how he was doing since I don't see him around-"

"Merida! You're rambling, just get to the point!"

"He's cheating on you, Punzie!"

All thoughts left my mind. I felt like time has frozen. "...What?"

"I saw him. I swear, Punzie. I was just about to walk up to him when he kissed her."

I looked away from Merida. Jack _was _right. I should have listened to him. God, do I feel stupid. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. I quickly rubbed them and shook my head "I can't believe him."

"I'm so sorry, Punzie." she said reaching over and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and stood up. "I have to go talk to someone. I'll be back later, Mer."

Before she could protest, I was out of her bedroom door and rushing towards my car. I knew where I had to go. Burgess. I needed to see Jack. I needed to talk to him. To be comforted by him. I started my car, and drove towards his house.

I pulled into his driveway, the tears now running down my face. I got out and looked around taking in what his house looked like in the snow. I sniffled and wiped away the tears, walking towards the front door.

I knocked and waited for someone to open it. It ended up being Emma who answered, a smile taking over her face "Rapunzel! I didn't know you were coming!" she threw herself at me for a hug.

I couldn't help but smile and hug her back "It was kind of a last-minute thing. Is Jack around?"

Emma nodded and pulled away turning around "JACK! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"

I knew that my face was red at what she said, but with how upset I was, I didn't care. Jack came walking to the door a second later "What girlfriend?" he looked up at me "Punz?"

As soon as I looked at him, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I threw myself into his arms and just sobbed. Sobbed into his chest. He didn't bother asking what was wrong. I honestly think he already knew. He just pulled me closer to him and ran a hand up and down my back.

I finally pulled away from him and wiped my face. Knowing that I probably had smeared makeup, but I really didn't care.

I looked up at Jack's face and could tell he was worried. He grabbed one of my hands and practically dragged me to his room. I sat down on his bed and he sat next to me. "What happened, Punz?"

"He cheated on me. You were right about him the whole time."

Jack gave me a sympathetic smile "It'll be okay. It'll get easier, I promise. Almost everyone has been there. And he's an idiot for cheating on someone like you."

I completely ignored the last part of what he said and focused on what part in particular. "Have you ever been cheated on?" He nodded "How did you get past it?"

"I cut off all ties with her. I hung out with Hiccup, he helped a lot. Being the best friend and all, it was kind of his job. I really didn't try to think about it much. I did things that kept me occupied. Things that I liked doing. Yours would most likely be painting."

"Will you be here for me, Jack?" I asked. My bottom lip quivering. I was trying so hard not to cry again.

He gave me a smile and put an arm around me, pulling him to me "You know I will be, Punz."

I don't know what it was about this moment. Maybe it was that I was upset. Or that Jack was so close to me, and being so nice. I really don't know what it was. I looked up at him and sighed. This was the moment that I realized I do like Jack. More than I thought I did.

I don't know what made me do it. I reached a hand up and put it on the side of his face, making him look at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but before anyone words came out I pulled his face closer to mine and put my lips on his.


	11. Is This How It Should Be?

_**Amaryllis:**_**I super promise it was just a coincidence! Lol, I had it written out before I read your review and was like 'man, they can tell what's going to happen next' I'm sure everyone saw that coming though. lol **

_**Again, I just have to say that I super appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites! :D  
Oh, and I guess those of you that read You Are My Dream can totes tell that I lied about an update being put up by Thanksgiving, and I apologize for that! I'm still working on the chapter, but I PROMISE it will be up soon.**_

_**Also, I realized halfway while writing this chapter that I started out the story by calling Flynn, Eugene, but when I actually made him appear I started calling him Flynn. I'm so sorry if it confused anyone(although they are the same person, hopefully everyone knows that) but I plan on editing it once I'm finished with the story(it's coming close to an end) sorry for any confusion c: **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Is This How It Should Be?**_

I fell back onto Merida's bed and threw my hands over my face as Merida paced back and forth, processing what I told her.

"Punzie, you're still with Flynn! You _are _aware that you just cheated on him too, right?"

I moved my hands away from my face and sat up, shooting her a glare "I know that, Mer. And it's obvious that I need to break up with him. Plus, if you hadn't of let me leave I wouldn't have gone to Jack's!"

Merida sighed and walked over to her bed, sitting next to me "It was going to happen whether I let you leave or not. You're stuck with the guy everyday." I shrugged and leaned forward, elbows on my knees and face in my hands. "How did he react when you kissed him?"

I let out a laugh and shook my head thinking back to what happened.

_I don't know what made me do it. I reached a hand up and put it on the side of his face, making him look at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but before anyone words came out I pulled his face closer to mine and put my lips on his._

_I could feel Jack hesitating before he kissed me back. I adjusted myself so it would be easier and less painful for my neck. I slipped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, if that were even possible. I felt his hands move to my waist. He pulled away and I groaned. He smirked "Punz, I don't think we should be doing this."_

_I had so many thoughts running through my head. Mainly that Flynn cheated on me, and that I realized I liked Jack. More than I thought I did. "Why not?" _

_He chuckled and started moving away from me "You just got cheated on. You're upset, you'll most likely be regretting this later." _

_I shook my head, my hands now moving to grip the front of his sweatshirt and pulling him towards me again "I won't regret this, Jack. I want you, not Flynn."_

_Jack said nothing else. He kissed me. And if I have to be honest, it was better than before. _

I smiled to myself thinking about what happened. Yeah, it turned out good, but now I have to deal with Flynn "He only pulled away from me because his sister came in and asked how long I was staying this time."

I could tell Merida was trying to hold back her laughter "So you booked it?"

"I'm pretty sure I was the color of a tomato." I was the first one to start laughing.

I had to admit that the situation was pretty funny, and once I laughed, so did Merida. "So, Jack was okay with it? Even though you're still technically with Flynn?"

I nodded slowly and then sighed "Actually, I don't he knew I was still with him. All I told him was that he cheated."

Merida shook her head and handed me my phone that I had thrown on the bed, in hopes of avoiding any calls/text from Flynn "You need call Flynn, meet him here, and end things with him." I took my phone from her and she gave me a smile "As much as I hate to say it, I like Frostbite better than Flynn. He's good for you."

"I thought you said Flynn was good for me too?"

"That was until I saw him cheatin' on you!"

"Well, what if Jack cheats on me too?"

Merida chuckled "I can't see him cheatin' on anyone. Besides, I've seen the way he is around you. He really cares about you, Punz."

I rolled my eyes and laughed "And you say you hate him. Wait until I tell him that you actually have a soft spot for him."

Merida's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head "Don't even think about it Rapunzel! Now you go out in the hall and call Flynn!"

I bit my lip and nodded before standing up. I've never had to break up with someone before. I quietly shut the door, but I knew that Merida was going to be listening. Although I was only calling him to tell him to come over.

I put the phone up to my ear and listened while it rang. I sighed when I figured he wasn't going to answer "_Punzie?" _

"Flynn, hi!" I did my best to sound excited to be talking to him, but I'm sure he knew it was fake "Can you come over to Merida's?"

I heard him moving around and then I think it was the sound of a shutting door "Yeah, I guess I can come over there. When?"

"Now. Now would be good."

I bit my lip waiting for him to answer. It took him a few seconds but he finally started talking again "I'll see you in a few minutes then."

I hung up and turned around right as Merida was pulling the door open. "He's on his way over now."

"Good!" she threw an arm around my shoulder and started leading me towards their kitchen "What are you going to say to him?"

"I don't know, Mer. I've never broken up with anyone. Or you know, ended anything with anyone."

I sat down at the table and Merida walked over to one of the cabinets and got something down for her to eat. "You just tell him straight up that you know he was cheatin' and you don't want to be with him anymore."

I sighed and looked down "What if I can't do it?"

"Either you do it, or I'll do it for you! And that wouldn't turn out pretty"

"You'd shoot him?"

She took a bite of an apple and nodded "You bet I would shoot him, Punzie!"

I gave my best friend a smile before standing up when I heard a car door shut outside. I gave Merida one last look as she ran to the kitchen window to watch. I walked out of the house and over to Flynn who was leaning on his car, staring down at his phone.

"Flynn?"

He looked over at me and gave me a smile before walking over and pulling me into a hug. I wanted nothing more than to just push him away but I figured I'd be nice. "Listen Flynn, we need to talk."

"About what Punzie?"

"Us." I took a few steps away from him and crossed my arms, looking at the ground instead of at his face "I... I don't think we can be together anymore."

I looked up at him and his eyes met mine. I in a way felt bad, but I shook my head "Why?"

I didn't take my eyes off of him when I said "I know you're cheating on me."

His eyes widened and he took a step towards his car "Merida told you, didn't she?"

"Did you think she wasn't going to? She's my best friend, Flynn! How could you? If you didn't want to be with me, why didn't you just leave me?!"

Flynn opened his car door "Rapunzel, you have to believe me. She meant nothing to me, and I do like you! A lot."

I heard the front door slam and Merida appeared next to me "Likely story, Rider. That's what they _all _say! Now get going before I get my bow and arrow and use _you _as my target" I uncrossed my arms and sighed, glad that it was over. Merida started pushing me towards the house "You need to get some sleep. You've had a long day. And come tomorrow you have to see Frostbite again and figure out that relationship."

I nodded my head and sighed. I felt like getting in a relationship right now was way too soon. But I believe Jack was worth it.


	12. Making My Way

_**I decided that instead of it being a long weekend, that they would be on Christmas break(I did edit the chapter and changed it to Christmas break) so that I could write something involving Christmas! I'm so close to being done with this story, so I knew a Christmas chapter wouldn't happen but now it will! **_

_**And half of this chapter will be in Jack's P.O.V just so you can see how he's feeling :) **_

_**Making My Way**_

**_Jack's P.O.V_**

I was sitting on my bed a few minutes after Rapunzel left. I had my hand over my mouth, and was leaning forward with my elbows on my knees. I was trying to process what happened. Rapunzel kissed me. _She _made the first move. I jumped up and was about to walk out of my room when Emma came walking back in.

She had her arms crossed and a smile on her face "You like Punz, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Emma." I said giving her a smirk.

Emma jumped on my bed so she was my height "Jackson and Punzie sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I spun around and picked the first thing up that I could find, which happened to be one of my many sweatshirts, and threw it at her "Shut it, Em! You shouldn't even know about this, you're only eleven"

"Twelve now, Jack!" she said throwing it back at me "And I do know about it, because Hiccup told me all about your 'little' crush on Punz"

Speak of the devil.

Hiccup came walking into my room and looked between us "What's going on?"

I shot him a glare "You don't know how to keep your mouth shut"

"Ah," he said crossing his arms and leaning against the door jamb "she told you she knows about your crush on Rapunzel?"

I nodded and Hiccup just smiled "It's better than mom knowing Jack, next time Punz comes over she'll never leave you two alone"

"Mom knows doesn't she?"

Hiccup and Emma both nodded and I just rolled my eyes and walked past Hiccup to the kitchen "Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asked me.

I grabbed my keys off the table and turned to face him "I'm going to Berk. I have to talk to Punz"

"That's what a phone is for, Jack" he said rolling his eyes.

I shook my head and smiled "This is something I don't want to do over the phone."

"What could you possibly want to do that you can't do over the phone?"

He started following me to the front door, mumbling to himself about what it could be. Emma turned the corner and looked at Hiccup with that smile again "They kissed earlier."

I sighed. My sister has such a big mouth. Hiccup's eyes widened and he turned to me "And you didn't tell me why?!"

"It just happened?"

"Rapunzel was here?"

I nodded and motioned towards the car "Will you just get in the car?"

* * *

_**Rapunzel's P.O.V**_

I laid in Merida's bed unable to sleep. It wasn't even time for me to be sleeping! I sat up and grabbed my phone that had started vibrating. It was a text from Hiccup saying him and Jack were coming to Berk. I started smiling, I guess I'd figure this relationship before tomorrow. I replied to him, giving him Merida's address so they could come here.

I walked out of the bedroom and towards the living room where I knew I would find Merida. "Mer?"

She turned around and glared at me "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm not tired?" I laughed and walked around so I could sit next to her on the couch "Hiccup and Jack are coming here."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with Frosty." she let out a sigh before standing up.

I looked after her and stood up to follow her. She made her way up the stairs and into another room. Her parents work room. "Mom?" her mom, Elinor, looked up from the book she was staring down at "Two more people are stopping by. They won't be staying over though, I don't think."

"Oh? Who is it?"

Merida looked behind her and at me, giving me a smile before turning back to her mom "Punzie's boyfriend, Jack, and his best friend Hiccup."

"Rapunzel," Elinor looked over at me "why didn't you say you had a boyfriend?"

I knew I was blushing. I could hear Merida snickering and I quickly looked away from them "He's not my boyfriend." I reached forward and hit Merida's arm "Hey! Hiccup and your dad have something in common"

"They do, don't they?" Merida looked over at her mom "Hiccup also lost a leg."

"Bless his soul." Elinor looked at the time before standing up "I'm going to start dinner"

Merida nodded before grabbing my arm and leading me outside to wait for Hiccup and Jack. "Mer, its freezing out here!" I said pulling my arm away and hugging myself.

She rolled her eyes and laughed "Oh come on, Punz. You won't freeze."

"You don't know that. They could take forever to get here, and I could turn into an ice-cube."

The one thing I hate about Winter is how cold it gets. I can _never _find heavy enough clothes to keep me warm, so I tend to freeze. I picked up some of the snow and rolled it into a ball, debating on throwing it at Merida. I smiled to myself before just dropping it, knowing that she would kill me if I did it. "Why do we have to sit outside to wait again?"

"Neither of them have been to my house before, and if Jack is the one driving, I'm sure they are going to either get lost or he's going to drive by it a million times."

I let out a laugh and walked over to the porch swing "So you think if we're outside he won't miss it?"

She nodded "Exactly."

I picked my feet up and sat crisscross and pulled my hair to the side so I could mess with it. Merida came walking over and sat next to me "So, are you going to go for frosty or no?"

"I don't know" I said looking down at my hands "I want to. I want him, but I don't know."

Right as I said it, a familiar car pulled up into the driveway. I couldn't hide the smile that started to form and I saw Merida out of the corner of my eye watching me. I stood up, grabbed Merida's arm, and dragged her towards the car so she could keep Hiccup occupied.

Jack got out of the car, a smile on his face. He looked over at Hiccup and said something, I don't know what, but I didn't care. I walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and put his lips right by my ear "You're shivering, Punz."

I giggled and pulled back a little "It _is _pretty cold out here."

He pulled away completely and I actually felt a little upset by it. He started taking his sweatshirt off and I raised an eyebrow "Won't you be cold?"

He shook his head and gave me a smile "Winter is my favorite season, the cold doesn't bother me." he handed me his sweatshirt and then looked over at Merida and Hiccup "So, queen of fuzzballs, this is where you live?"


	13. Make You Mine

_**Make You Mine**_

"...My leg was bitten clean off!" Fergus, Merida's dad, said, taking a bite of his dinner.

There were new people at the table, and he had to tell the story of how he lost his leg. Hiccup was fascinated by it, seeing as he could relate, and Jack was staring down at his plate trying to listen to the story, but I could tell by his face he didn't really care.

I elbowed him in the side "At least look up so it's not so obvious"

He gave me a smile and looked over at Fergus "So, wait... I wasn't exactly listening towards the beginning," Jack started and Merida and me both shook our heads "what ate your leg?"

"A shark! A great white one at that"

Jack chuckled and looked across the table at Hiccup "Now Hic, why can't your story be like that?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and cracked a smile "Because my life wasn't interesting back then."

Merida had just taken a bite of her food and she ended up choking, causing Jack and me to laugh. Elinor looked at the four of us and shook her head. She was never one to like loud talking/laughing while at the table. She just doesn't like people being loud in general. She's in for a night since Jack is here, and he's nothing but loud.

"Mom, you think we're bad... Where did the triplets go this time?" Merida asked Elinor with a smile.

I picked my plate up and took it over to the sink while Merida and her mom talked about what the triplets could be up to this time. Jack and Hiccup walked over and Jack leaned closer to me "I see where she gets the fiery temper" I nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So, not that I'm not happy to see you two... Well, I'm happy to see Hiccup, but what are you two doin' here?" Merida asked sitting on her bed, pulling me down next to her.

Jack sat at her computer desk, propping his feet up and turning to point at me "Her."

My eyes widened "Me?"

Merida and Hiccup looked at each other before looking back over at me. Hiccup had a smile on his face, obviously knowing something that Merida and I don't. I looked back over at Jack and he stood up "Come with me"

I hesitated, not sure if I should actually follow him or not. Merida practically pushed me off the bed to follow him out the door. I'm not sure why I was, but I was.

We were walking down the hall in silence. Usually the silence we have isn't awkward. Well actually, we never have silence. We're usually doing something to keep ourselves entertained.

"You know Punz," he started without looking at me "there's something about you, I can't put my finger on it, but I love it. You're different."

"Different as in... Good different?" I ask with a hopeful smile.

He puts his hand on the door knob before looking over his shoulder at me with a smile "Yes, good different."

I felt a blush forming and turned my head away from him. I heard him chuckle before pulling the door open and walking out. I took a deep breath, judging by what he said this was going to be a good conversation. He walked over to the porch swing and sat down and looked up at me "I drove all the way out here to talk to you."

I heard something that sounded like people talking by the door and I'm pretty sure it's Merida and Hiccup listening in.

"Hiccup, I'm pretty sure, was judging me in his mind when I told him I couldn't do this over the phone." he smiled before he went on "But like I was saying inside, you're different. The good different. I love it. I love being around you and I love spending time with you." I bit my lip in attempt to keep the smile from getting too big "I don't know when it happened, Hiccup actually helped me realize it, but I fell for you. And it killed me when you decided to go with Flynn"

"Is that why you avoided me?" I asked him, taking a step closer towards him.

He nodded and looked down at our feet "It's also why I had started hanging around Tooth again. She's an old crush, in case you were wondering. I had some hope that being around her would make me get over you, but it didn't work. Because, as I've said, there's something different about you. It makes me like you more than I've liked anyone." he reached forward and pulled me into his lap. A giggled escaped my lips before I put a hand over my mouth.

"Today when you came over and started crying, I knew that he hurt you. A part of me wanted to just walk out of my house and go after him for hurting you, but I knew that making you feel better was my main priority. And then we kissed." he leaned in so our faces were just inches apart "And I came to the conclusion that I want to be with you."

I bit my lip and leaned my forehead against his "You won't cheat on me?"

"I would never."

I brought my hands up to his face and gave him a smile "I want to be with you too"

He put a hand on the back of my neck and kisses me.

I couldn't think of a moment I felt any happier. I felt like everything was as it should be. I felt content with everything. That was until the front door opened and Merida and Hiccup came out.

"It's about time" Hiccup said with a smile, crossing his arms.

Merida walked up to us and grabbed my shoulder, leaning past me "If you hurt her, Frost, I will come after you."

Jack gave her a smile and shrugged "I don't plan on hurting her, frizzy."


	14. Christmas Time

**_Christmas Time_**

I smiled to myself as I threw tinsel onto the Christmas tree. I had convinced my mother that I would prefer to stay at school for the holiday to catch up on work from days I missed, thankfully she believed it.

Instead, I was helping Emma decorate their Christmas tree. Jack had begged me to spend Christmas with him and how could I pass that opportunity up? I even get to help cook! My mother would have never let me help cook a traditional meal!

I started absent mindedly singing one of the many Christmas songs going through my head. Emma looked over at me and smiled before handing me some more tinsel to throw to reach the parts she couldn't. I felt a hand on my lower back and I turned to see Jack standing there "You're missing a spot right there, Punzie." he said pointing towards the top of the tree.

I looked at the spot he was talking about. It was towards very top of the tree. I stood on my tip toes to throw some more tinsel on it, and made Jack spread it since he was the tallest. "I'm not use to having so many ornaments to put on the tree."

"You don't have a lot?" Emma asked looking over at me.

I shook my head "We also don't have this big of a tree."

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked at me, raising an eyebrow "Mini tree?"

"Yes," I smiled and took a step back to look at the tree "I like getting to actually decorate a tree though."

Jack chuckled and walked back towards the kitchen leaving me alone with Emma again. "I'm glad you're here, Punzie."

I looked down at Emma. Just hearing her say that made me feel all happy on the inside but I wasn't going to let it show. Having people that actually care just makes me happy. My mother never showed she cared, and after only a few days Jack made me feel more loved than she did. Merida obviously cares, she's practically my family. And then there's Hiccup. Jack's best friend, slowly becoming one of my close friends. We get along. We have a lot in common, and he's told me that he's glad Jack found someone as good as me that will keep him in line.

I sat down by the tree and started messing with one of the ornaments that was there "I'm actually really glad to be spending Christmas with you all."

Jack walked in with a plate, I'm not positive what was on it, but I was pretty sure it was cookies. He sat down in front of me, holding the plate out to me. His moms cookies are seriously the best. I took a couple of them before reaching over and taking his glass of milk and drinking some of it.

I looked back over at the tree and one of the ornaments caught my attention. I don't remember seeing it before but it could have been one that Emma put on. It was one of those ornaments where you can put a picture in it, and inside of it was one of Jack and Emma, and another girl who I'm guessing was Madison. I reached up and took it so I could look at it closer. Jack was watching me, but I wanted to see it closer. I could see the resemblance between the three of them. Emma and Madison were identical twins. I smiled a little before putting it back on the tree.

Before either of us could say anything Emma came back into the room "Can we watch a movie?!"

Jack nodded and set the now empty plate down before looking back over at his sister "What movie, Em?"

"_Elf!" _She walked over to a cabinet I assumed had the movies in it "You know it's my favorite, I only make you watch it with me every year."

Jack shrugged and stood, holding a hand out to me. I stood up and looked between the two of them "What's Elf?"

Emma's eyes widened and she grabbed my hand, pulling me to the couch going on and on about home amazing the movie is.

I sighed when I sat on the couch. Jack made Emma move over so he could sit by me and I looked over at him "My mother never really let me watch movies."

"Why?"

I shrugged "She didn't want me to get corrupted"

"Because you can get corrupted by this movie, Punz." he said with a laugh as he wrapped an arm around me.

* * *

I woke up in a different room. I looked around, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness before I realized that I ended up in Jack's room. I sat up and stretched before getting up. I don't know where Jack was, but I wanted to find him.

I wandered into the living room and saw a fire in the fireplace. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what time it was. I made my way all the way in the living room and stopped when I saw Jack sitting in front of it. He was just staring into the fire, a mug in his hand. I smiled to myself, I don't think I had ever seen him look more... Handsome.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he said, without even turning to look at me "have a nice rest?"

I walked over to him and sat between his legs, putting my back against his chest "It was nice. I don't remember falling asleep."

He put an arm around me, and rested his chin on my shoulder "You missed the whole movie."

I looked down at the mug in his other hand and pointed towards it "What are you drinking?"

"Hot chocolate."

"And you didn't make any?"

He shrugged and handed me the mug "I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful."

I laughed and took a sip of it "Hot chocolate is worth being woken up"

I knew he was smiling and he wrapped his other arm around me. I felt so... Comfortable being in his arms. Safe. I knew nothing could hurt me if he was around. I set the mug down on the ground and reached towards the fire so my hand was right by it.

I smiled as another Christmas song came to mind "_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..." _I giggled before turning to look at Jack and brought one of my fingers to touch his nose "_Jack Frost nipping at your nose" _

He chuckled before putting a kiss on my neck and then moving his lips to my ear. I could tell by his voice that he was trying not to laugh "I do more than nip at your nose"

I threw one of my hands over my mouth before I laughed too loud. I moved so I was now sitting on my knees and facing him "You aren't _that _Jack Frost"

He shrugged "It would be cool"

I smiled at him before leaning forward and quickly giving him a kiss "I know what I'm going to get you for Christmas now though!"

He shook his head and pointed at me "I don't want you to get me anything"

"Not technically get you. I'm going to make it for you"

He stood up, grabbed the mug and then took my hand, pulling me up "I'm okay with that then. Let's get you to bed, I'm taking you places tomorrow."

I took his hand and when I was standing I tilted my head to the side and stared at him "Where are you taking me?"

"You, my dear girlfriend, are going Christmas shopping with me" he said giving me a smile.


	15. Christmas and The End

_**Christmas and The End**_

Jack woke me up early the next morning.

He had a hand on my shoulder and was gently shaking me "Punzie, wake up!"

I groaned and looked over at him "Why do we have to leave this early?"

"So you can help me! I'm a guy, I'm no good at this shopping stuff"

I gave him a smile before sitting up completely and nodding, hanging my feet off the bed to stand up and get dressed. I walked into his bathroom, shutting the door and leaning against it. I smiled to myself, I honestly couldn't be any happier with him.

He was sweet. Unlike Flynn, I could actually tell he meant everything he was saying. I could see it on his face, and I love it. I quickly changed into the clothes I had chosen for the day and walked out.

I threw the clothes I wasn't wearing onto his bed before turning around and getting ready to walk out but Jack stopped me when "Is this the jacket you're wearing out there? It's freezing out there, Punz"

I nodded and crossed my arms "I don't have any other winterish jackets. You have to remember, my mother never really... Cared?"

He gave me a smile before walking past me to go to his closet "Here," he said tossing me one of his old sweatshirts "I don't want you to freeze. Burgess gets pretty bad come the winter."

I smiled and blushed a little before putting it on. The smell of his cologne was now all around me and I could feel my smile grow bigger. There was just something I loved about this.

His hand reached out for mine as we walked out of this house. I pointed towards the car "Aren't we going to drive?"

He shook his head and guided me towards the sidewalk "It's a waste of gas to drive around. It's such a small town, so we're just going to walk."

I nodded on understanding and grabbed ahold of his hand. I looked around as we walked. He pointed to a certain house "That's where Hiccup lives. I would take you over there to see him, but he told me he was going out of tone this year."

"Where'd he go?"

He shrugged "I'm not sure. He told me he couldn't tell me. But I'm sure I'll figure it out sooner or later"

I laughed and then looked up at him "What do you plan on getting everyone for Christmas?"

He smiled down at me "Well, I'm not telling you when I'm getting you." I frowned, I really wanted to know " But I don't know what to get mom and Emma. That's why I brought you along, since you're a girl and you know what they like."

I giggled and nodded "I can help you out, don't worry"

He pulled me into one of the stores and walked one way while I walked the other to look at a different aisle for the things I would need for Jack's present. "Hey Punzie," he said turning the corner and then stopping his sentence when he saw what I was looking at "Don't you already have paint?"

I nodded and walked towards him "Yes, but not the ones I need. What did you need?"

He frowned "I really don't know what to get them."

"Well-"

He chuckled and shook his head "I'm not telling you what I got you."

I pouted "Even if it'll help you decide what to get them?"

He nodded and I crossed my arms "Fine." I thought for a minute "What does Emma like?"

Jack looked away from me and started thinking "She's a twelve-year-old girl... What did you like when you were twelve?"

I brought one of my hands up to my face "Let's see... When I was twelve I never left my house. I read and painted all the time." I started walking towards another aisle when something caught my eye "Does she still like ice skating?"

Jack nodded "But she refuses to go skating on a pond."

I pointed towards a pair of ice skates "Get her some new ice skates then."

He smiled at me and pointed "That's not a bad idea, Punzie. What about my mom?"

I started walking around and looking at things. He'd point things out, sweatshirts, shoes, pants, things a teenager would want, not a mother. I bit my lip. "I always painted my mother something since I never left... So I don't know what your mom would like. You know her better than I do."

Jack sighed and watched me as I started trying to figure something out for her.

Cooking utensils? No. Cook book? No. A regular book? No.

"I got it." I said stopping in front of something. He raised an eyebrow "Make her a collage. She'd like that, Jack."

"I'm not as artistic as you are, Punz,"

I laughed and picked up one of the picture frames and handed it to him "Then I'll help you!"

* * *

I was sitting on Jack's bed, sketchbook in my lap working on Jack's present. I looked over at him. He was sitting in the floor trying to wrap the present's he had gotten. I had _finally _managed to get him to make the collage for his mom, which meant having to take random pictures he found in the house of him and Emma.

I smiled to myself as I watched him. I set my sketchbook down and leaned forward so I was hanging off the bed and reached over, running a hand through his hair. He looked over at me "What are you doing, Punzie?"

"You just looked so... Focused."

He smirked "So you decided to interrupt me?"

I nodded "Exactly!" I climbed off the bed and sat behind him, putting my hands on his shoulders and leaning forward and glanced down at the wrapping he was doing "That looks terrible."

He glared at me out of the corner of his eyes "Thanks."

I rolled my eyes and moved so I was now in front of him. I reached forward and grabbed the present before starting to wrap it, making it look nicer. He stood up and started reaching for the sketchbook "What have you been working on all day?"

I quickly stood up and smacked his arm "No! You can't see it!"

He looked down at me "Why not?"

"It's your Christmas present. Plus, you won't tell me what you got me so I'm not telling you"

He rolled his eyes and started walking out of his room "Come on. Let's go get some dinner"

* * *

Christmas morning. I was woken up by Emma shaking Jack awake, which, because he had an arm around me, was shaking me too.

He mumbled something about wanting a little longer to sleep but Emma was on the bed in seconds "Jack! Come on! Mom said we can't do anything without you!"

I slowly sat up and smiled at her, moving Jack's arm. He opened his eyes and looked at Emma before groaning and sitting up "Okay, okay, let's go."

He let Emma drag him out of bed before he stopped at the door and turned to face me "Merry Chrsitmas, Punz. Now come on"

I nodded excitedly and got off the bed, almost running towards the door. He held one of his hands out for me and we walked into the living room. His mom was sitting in the chair by the tree and Emma was sitting by the tree, staring at the presents. She had that same look in her eyes that Jack gets when he's excited.

We sat on the couch near the tree and I yawned, resting my head on his shoulder. As much as I loved Christmas, I really enjoyed my sleep more. I didn't even know what time it was, but it felt early. I watched as Emma opened her present's and then his mom. They let Jack open his last before he turned to me with a smile "Are you ready to finally find out what I got you?"

I nodded and sat up, a smile on my face. I had been ready to find out about it since he told me he got me something! He stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He reached onto the mantel and picked it up. I frowned, it had been right there the whole time, I could have seen it.

He walked over to me and held the little box out to me. It was wrapped in purple wrapping paper, one of my favorite colors. I took it off and opened the box, and a gasp escaped my lips. He sat back down next to me and took it out of my hand "Since I met you, you always reminded me of something. It took me a while to figure out what it was, but then I got it. You're always so bright. Like the Sun." he said taking the necklace out of the box and putting it around my neck "You remind me of the sun which is why I got you this"

I brought my hand up and put it on the necklace. It had a little sun on the end of it. I turned to look at him and smiled "I love it"

He shrugged and leaned back into the couch, a smile on my face "You deserve the best. Now Punzie! Where is mine?"

I laughed and got off the couch, walking towards his room and then coming back out with the picture I had painted him. "It's not as good as your gift, but here" I said handing it to him.

He looked at it before chuckling. I made him a picture, as a joke, of him as _the _Jack Frost. Staff and all. Despite what I thought, he liked it.

I sat back down on the couch and looked over at Jack before looking over at Emma and then his mom. The people I would hopefully be spending a lot of my time with. I looked back over at Jack and smiled. And to think we only met because I hit him with a frying pan. I had to admit, that I was glad I went to Berk University. And I was more than glad that I met, and ended up, with Jack.

* * *

**A/N: This didn't go the way I wanted it to, but it's all done now! Maybe I'll finally finish my other story, but then again I have another one in mind. So who knows. **

**So for the third time, I say thank you so much to those who followed, reviewed and favored this story! It wouldn't have been continued without all the love you guys showed it. :) **


End file.
